1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical printer. More specifically, the present invention relates to an optical printer which includes an image output device utilizing an electrophotographing system and an image input device utilizing a line sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a facsimile having a copying function receives much attention. Such a facsimile is provided with an image output device and an image input device. In the image output device, an electrophotographing system is utilized. In addition, in the image input device, recently, a contact line sensor having a short light path is utilized.
However, in a conventional facsimile, the image output device and the image input device are separately provided by accommodating the same in separate housings. Therefore, it was difficult to make a facsimile compact as a whole.